


Dirty Little Secret

by stillgold



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 16:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5633560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillgold/pseuds/stillgold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"After that, Leo seeks him out. Neymar never ever initiates anything and he doesn’t know if this is something good or bad. But it makes him feel like he’s always waiting and sometimes, he feels so frustrated that he yells at everyone around him.</p><p>He never yells at Leo, though. Because he’s scared of losing Leo. Because even though he is Leo’s dirty little secret, he treasures what Leo gives him. It makes him hate himself, but he also wants Leo endlessly, too much."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a little quick one-shot written at midnight and not even proofed even once, oops! Oh well. It's inspired by 'Til Dawn (Here Comes the Sun) by The Weeknd. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

The first time it happens, Neymar isn’t drunk, but pretends to be.

He recalls it vividly, every single burning second—and the seconds truly burned that night, leaving him scorched and gasping. He remembers Leo’s mouth branding fire on him, swipes of flame as it moved against his skin, his lips pink and wet against Ney’s golden skin.

Leo _is_ drunk, his eyes blurry and soft as they look at Neymar, not piercingly dark, but tremulous and unfocused. Ney’s heart skips a beat as he meets Leo’s eyes. His head swims, the combined effect of a shot of tequila, the narrow bathroom in the restaurant, and Leo’s scent.

He feels powerful and humbled by Leo’s need, by his grasping hands, by his greedy, seeking mouth. Neymar turns into Leo, desperate, moaning continuously.

Leo talks nonstop and this surprises Neymar too. He is voluble here, his hair slick with sweat and gel and swept back from his forehead. He looks older and handsome and delicious and Ney feels weak with pleasure and want.

He whispers filthy things to Ney as he kisses Ney’s damp neck, as the sweat trickles into Ney’s open collar and Leo licks at it. Neymar is almost embarrassed but he makes a needy sound instead, whining a little as he jerks his hips against Leo.

Someone flips the lights off outside the locked bathroom door—probably in retaliation at how long they’re taking. The sudden darkness sets Ney on edge, but loosens Leo—and Neymar can sense how much Leo likes this. Suddenly Leo is drowsy and relaxed, his words seductively lisping in Ney’s ears.

Ney feels frustrated by this, opening his eyes wide in the darkness, but it is whole and complete and there is nothing he can see. He almost panics, but Leo is everywhere, surrounding him. And when Leo’s mouth finds his in the dark, warm and wet and pleasure and heat, Neymar feels it as if it is liquid gold seeping through his veins.

Leo presses him against the cold sticky wall and it should turn Ney off, but it doesn’t because he wants Leo and he wants him here and anywhere and it doesn’t matter because he _wants he wants he wants_ —

Leo seems to sense this tide of emotion and so he lazily licks inside Neymar’s mouth and Neymar cries out, turning his head away, feeling weak and shaken. Ney feels Leo’s breath, hot against his left ear and he shivers and his stomach clenches.

The music is still drifting in a little through the door and he feels the slow ballad crawling up his spine and Ney is suddenly tired and sleepy. When Leo leans against him, Ney feels him throbbing and he drops to his knees without another word.

And the darkness presses against him as he clumsily opens Leo’s jeans. Leo doesn’t help, is too drunk for it, is only a silent, panting presence in the blackness. And when Ney’s mouth hungrily sucks him, Leo makes a glorious involuntary cry and Neymar only wants _more_ of that sound.

And it is different from what Ney dreamed of, but it is better because Ney is overloaded. His senses feel overwhelmed because he can only smell and taste Leo and he can’t see anything and it becomes a tunnel of focus, of Neymar’s lips and mouth and tongue on Leo’s throbbing cock.

And soon Ney’s hands are slipping inside his jeans and he is palming himself roughly as he moves sloppily on Leo. And Leo is getting louder and louder, murmuring filthier and filthier words and Ney’s ears burn but his cock only gets harder and harder. And when Leo said _my little slut_ , Neymar comes, Leo’s cock deep in his throat, the vibration of his moans making Leo come too.

Ney chokes for a second and he sees spots behind his closed eyelids, the only things he has seen in the past black seconds and his orgasm is like nothing he’s ever experienced because it is only Leo and that is all he’s ever wanted.

And when Leo’s done, when he pulls out, when he brushes his fingers through Ney’s hair, murmuring awkwardly _are you drunk too_ , Ney doesn’t cry. He doesn’t cry even when Leo pulls him up, when Leo leads him to the sink and makes Ney wash his face. Ney doesn’t cry when Leo tells him he’ll leave first and goes without even a kiss.

No, Ney doesn’t cry.

And it is the one thing he remembers most proudly of that night.

* * *

After that, Leo seeks him out. Neymar never ever initiates anything and he doesn’t know if this is something good or bad. But it makes him feel like he’s always waiting and sometimes, he feels so frustrated that he yells at everyone around him.

He never yells at Leo, though. Because he’s scared of losing Leo. Because even though he is Leo’s dirty little secret, he treasures what Leo gives him. It makes him hate himself, but he also wants Leo endlessly, too much.

Leo doesn’t ever give him much of a heads up, appearing quickly and disappearing even faster. But Ney insists on seeing Leo’s face every time they fuck and so Leo never takes him from the back. Sometimes, it frustrates Leo because there’s no time and he just wants to bend Ney over, but it is the one thing Neymar is firm on and so Leo gives in.

Their fucking is hard and fast most of the time, rushed and beautiful and sometimes even a little painful for Ney who is never quite prepared enough. But the roughness makes it easier to bear the ache he feels every time Leo leaves so Ney doesn’t complain.

Leo is a talker. He talks as they fuck, as he thrusts up into Neymar and Ney only makes small helpless moans in replies. Leo likes to bite Neymar’s shoulder as they fuck like this, as Ney bounces in his lap. He leaves bruises over Ney’s golden skin, but Neymar likes it, likes being branded and when Leo sucks particularly hard at his neck, Neymar feels the pleasure so hard that he comes all over Leo.

And it makes it easier when Leo leaves—because Leo has marked him.

* * *

Once Ney cries.

It is a few days after Leo loses the Ballon D’Or. And Leo is so wound up that Neymar doesn’t know what to do. And when Leo corners him one day, pushing him into the showers, Ney is eager to make Leo feel better.

Leo knows. And so he bends Neymar over. And in his eyes is fury and also a certain sadistic pleasure—because he wants to hurt Neymar, wants to release some of his anger on someone else and Ney can see this. And so when Leo bends him, Ney only resists for a second, his back unyielding.

Leo prepares him slower that day, lubing him carefully, his fingers moving quietly and when Ney is finally ready, Leo is gentle with him, his cock moving against Neymar’s prostate. Neymar hates it and hates himself for allowing it and hates Leo for doing this to him.

And he cries silently, the tears slipping down his face even as he comes hard.

When Leo finishes and turns him over, he sees Ney’s tears but he doesn’t seem shocked. Instead, he looks tired and wipes Ney’s face slowly.

That is the second time Leo kisses Neymar.

* * *

Neymar doesn’t ever ask Leo what they mean. He doesn’t want to know—and he already knows. So Ney doesn’t think about it and doesn’t press and they pretend that it never happens. They cuddle during training and hug in matches and laugh and joke and Ney pretends he doesn’t ever feel Leo’s stiffy against his thigh sometimes.

Leo draws closer to Luisito and it hurts Ney, but he has a piece of Leo that no one has. And so he comforts himself with that when he hears about their outings together, their carpools. But when they lose, when they draw, when they win—it is Ney that Leo wants. It is Ney that Leo’s mouth kisses all over, his skin burning as Leo’s mouth brushes over all his sensitive places.

And so he accepts things as they are.

But Leo doesn’t.

And one day when Ney and Geri play in a poker tournament together, Leo is furious. He is so jealous that Ney is both scared and excited. Neymar almost tells him it means nothing, but some wicked impulse keeps him quiet—because why should it matter to Leo?

Leo is bruising and rougher than usual that day. And he doesn’t say a word as Ney rides him. The silence unnerves Ney to the point where he almost blurts out that Geri is nothing to him, but somehow he keeps quiet.

And Leo’s fury, his snapping dark eyes, his grim mouth ease something deep inside Neymar. Some hurt that was lying dormant, suppressed for months. And so Ney kisses him and though Leo bites his lip in punishment, Leo kisses him back heatedly. And Ney feels it like a rush inside him and when he comes, it is so good that he cries a little.

* * *

After that Ney doesn’t always say yes. The first time he turns Leo down, Leo is so shocked, he is literally agape in astonishment. It makes Neymar feel wonderfully free, wonderfully light and happy. But Leo punishes him for that, ignores him for days, snaps and treats him like absolute shit.

Ney is miserable and regrets it terribly. He wants to initiate something, but Leo is so forbiddingly cold that he doesn’t dare. And so he languishes until suddenly, abruptly, Leo thaws and kisses him in the showers one day.

They fuck joyously that day and Ney is so relieved to have Leo back that he is deliriously happy, bubbly, excited. Nothing can wipe the smile from his face and he think of Leo’s naughty whispers all day, his heart leaping.

But it gives Ney a kind of courage. And so he dares to say no again.

And again.

And again.

* * *

Dani is Neymar’s savior. He distracts him and makes him happy and takes him out and keeps him away from Leo. But Leo is so good at drawing Ney back that it becomes a losing fight.

Until Leo asks him what they are.

Ney is so flabbergasted, he literally goes soft in the middle of sex. Leo notices and flushes hard. But he doesn’t drop the subject and he keeps thrusting slowly, hitting Ney’s prostate.

Ney becomes hard slower than usual, his mind still in shock. But the pleasure is undeniable and he moans, his eyes on Leo’s.

 _what are we_ Leo says.

Ney only moans, only cries out. But Leo keeps asking and Ney doesn’t know and so he shakes his head even as he comes, as he writhes and murmurs Leo’s name.

Leo doesn’t stop thrusting. He keeps moving, keeps fucking Ney until Ney recovers from his orgasm, until Ney is hard again and then he asks again, over and over.

_what are we_

_what are we_

Ney is losing his mind and he doesn’t understand. It becomes dreamlike. Leo is dripping sweat, flushed and panting, but he _won’t fucking come_ and Ney doesn’t know what to do because he is overstimulated and he’s coming again and again and _he’s dying_.

Ney finally pleads _please_ because it is too much and he is overwhelmed, but Leo doesn’t stop, doesn’t relent.

And then Neymar whispers _we’re together_ and Leo comes and comes and comes and he collapses on top of Neymar and falls asleep immediately.

And it is suffocating but Ney lets him lie there because they are together and he doesn’t want to be apart again anymore.

* * *

 

Leo makes Ney say it every time they fuck and Ney doesn’t know what it means, but they are together. And now when Leo fucks him, he kisses him throughout, his lips gentle and nibbling.

And so one day Neymar works up the courage to ask him _what are we_.

And Leo looks up sharply and he kisses Ney and says

_you’re my boyfriend_

And Ney cries.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, that was fun to write! I hope you guys enjoy. Please let me know what you think :)


End file.
